


Just... Fuck This Journal Shit

by rachelarcher



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6774832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelarcher/pseuds/rachelarcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As part of my requirements to live with Wade, I am supposed to write a journal for Nicky. Nick Fury. Asshat. Anyway, these are the journal entries. So, enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just... Fuck This Journal Shit

I was born a mutant, something neither of my parents were prepared for. My mom even tried to kill me when the mutagen gene was found by the testers. That’s when we discovered that one of my abilities is regeneration, I am not like instantaneous, it takes time for me to regrow or become undead, or re-alive, whatever you want to call it. Either Way, my name is Avalon Lucy Franco, my dad served with Wade W. Wilson, in special forces. The day I turned 16 both my parents were killed, and somehow I ended up here, in this little shitty house. With Wade W. Wilson as my guardian. 

 

The cop knocked on the door, and there he was scared all up. I acted like he was the best uncle I never had, slamming into him and squealing through the tears. The cop left, and I explained what had happened and that dad knew he was Deadpool. I also informed him that I was a mutant and not going to lame Mutant High, with the Xmen. No fucking thank you.

 

So that is how we ended up here. In the merc bar, me talking animatedly to Weasel while he was looking at potential jobs. I stopped going to school, actually, Wade was cool about it. Everyone was sorry and all touchy about my parents. I do not like human touch. Wade is constantly fucking teasing me about it, one of the mutations I have is that the moment I touch someone they tend to inadvertently blurt out their darkest secrets. 

 

The third knifty thing I can do, and one that Wade really likes, is that I can calm the voices in his head. If I am holding his hand, its not so bad on him, all the white noise I provide seems to help him focus on more important things. Before I ended up his live-in babysitter, the love of his life was kidnapped, he got her back, and she made a big show of being able to love him through it, but… that had stopped. Wade was not easy to look at, at least if you knew him before.

 

To me, he was just scared up Wade. No big deal, he wore his demons on the outside. I yawned, watching him talk to Weasel for another few moments. It was probably about me, it tended to be. Wade sort of lost himself, after she left, and Weasel was there for him, like no one else could have been, along with jokes about his skin. Wade came up with a nickname for me, since I can draw out the darkness, he calls me Lucifer, Luci for short. 

 

He has been working on a suit for me, something that is easy for me to move in, he has been teaching me to shoot too. All the folks who work around him in the merc bar just call me his sidekick. Deadpool and Lucifer. Has a nice ring to it, if I do say so myself. Weasel was ordering some purple… cloth I guess, like the red from Wade’s suit. Purple and Black it is. At least Wade says so, he sort of just comes up with the plans and I accept them.

 

As we are leaving, I slip up next to him, and pull my hood up, taking his hand in mine. Instantly the tenseness leaves his shoulders, and I smile. I have no clue how hard it was on him, taking a 16 year old mutant girl in. But, he seems to be handling it well. It is raining again, once outside he tugs his hood on, he wears his most of the time. I hail a cab down, and we climb into the back. My hand never leaves his. I rest my head on his shoulder.

 

I miss my dad, but this with Wade is different. I don’t have to hide who I am or what I am, he just accepts it, and I accept him. The cabby takes my money without too much hassle, not really sure who we are or what we are. Wade still lives with the little black blind lady, not sure if she likes me or not. 

 

“Wade.” He looks at me, eyes peaked with interest. “Gonna shower, then head to bed.” He nods and is working on cleaning his guns. I can feel the frown on my face. Wade allows me to do pretty much what I want, becoming his sidekick was something I wanted to do. I’ve only died twice, so far, but we have only been at this six months. And neither time was particularly fun for Wade, he just carried me home and put me in his bed.

 

That’s the other thing. In this little house, we share a room. It keeps me out of the way of his housemate, she is a busy lady always up to something. And I feel safe. I don’t take long to shower, then tug on my crop top, it says PINK!, I groan, black shorts, and fuzzy socks. Brushing my hair out I look at my reflection in the mirror. With the crop top my ribs wink out at me, and I can see the semi-fresh bullet holes on one side, as well as the last fatal one, over my heart. 

 

I pull my hair up lazily and check myself out, for a moment. I am a short kid, always have been. I reckon I am five foot even, and 120 pounds of muscle. Wade teases me about how small I am, his midget ninja he calls me. My hair is an odd mix of colors, brown blonde and red. Then there are my eyes, I have huge violet eyes, the first sign of a mutation, by the way. I am curvy, Wade has pointed out I should have stayed in school woulda at least made it to second base by now, I generally smack him for that one. 

 

I tiptoe from the bathroom, inching my way to the workshop. He’s bent over the table, just his sweat pants on. “Wade.” He looks back at me, lopsided grin on his face.

 

“Luci.” He watches me stalk across the room, and I lean against the counter, waiting. Finally he boost me up, not like I couldn’t do it myself, but honestly it’s funner this way.

 

“Whatchya doin?” I ask, his hands still on my hips.

 

“Jailbait.” He growls at me, the corners of his mouth twisting up in a half smile. “Workin’ on your suit, so we can hide your identity!” Wade looks at me like I am crazy for not realizing that was what he was doing.

 

I reach out, and rub his cheek, the war in his eyes slows up for a moment. Then he grins, like a jackal, all predator. It’s now or never, Wade tends to do what he wants, and I want him in bed with me, the nightmares are back, and I need his arm around my waist, fuck whatever age difference there is, we are both as close to immortal as possible. 

 

I kiss him, not my finest moment, but it's still a moment burned in my memory forever. Shockingly, he is kissing back, hands gripping me too tight, I can almost hear my ribs bruising, and his mouth, shit, he has me trapped, the move of his lips on mine, and the fucking taste of him. This is my new favorite candy, delicious and devious. I cry out something between a curse and a moan when he nips my bottom lip unexpectedly, this it too much, and my head is swimming. 

 

I pull back, lips bruised, and eyes heavy. “Luci.” He breathes it at me, and fuck it, I’m kissing him again, not rational thought process. 

 

“Wade, please, come to bed… the nightmares…” I am whimpering.

 

Then his arms are around my waist, pulling me tight to him. “I guess. But… Time to make the chimi-fucking-changas!”

 

I can literally feel my face contorting, then I am snorting with laughter. “Ok, fuck, ok.” I mumbled, hopping down, and headed to the kitchen, I look back at him for a moment, and smile.

 

Dinner in bed. Chimichangas style. I roll my eyes. The old woman is asleep on the couch and a random porno is playing, crazy old woman. I prepare him a plate and me one. I can hear Wade working in our room on the television, cursing up a storm about the rabbit ears. I grab him a beer, shivering as it touches my skin, and grab me a bottle of water. Holding the plates precariously, I travel to his room, and bump it open with my hip.

 

When I first came the old woman had not been too keen on the idea of me being around. Something about me taking her Wade. But, then everything sorta changed. I keep the house clean, put her shit together that she orders either on craigslist or off television. Wade has shit he does during the day, at night we stalk baddies, so on my free time I help blindy. Which is literally what I call her. Call it a term of endearment.

 

I cradle his food like it is a gift from the Gods, and the smile on his face makes me roll my eyes. He takes both plates, kinda figured he would. Good thing I ate the first one I cooked, then his beer. I clamber into bed with him, inching under the covers, closer to his skin. Wade runs at like 200 degrees 24/7, a all day furnace. Which is kinda nice. “Gonna see Parker tomorrow.” He says finally.

 

I raise my eyebrows, “Spidey?” 

 

He nods. “It’s his job I picked. Widdle Spidey has a problem with a buggywuggy.” 

 

I can literally see in my mind how tomorrow day is going. Peter Parker is not the biggest fan of Wade. Met him once, before I knew he was Spiderman, now I get text making sure the perp he is after isn’t Wade or myself. Parker is not going to be happy when he realizes the Merc with the Mouth, is the Merc doing his job.

 

“Wade, don’t be all… Deadpool on him.” Maybe not the best statement of my life. Today has been weird anyway. Took a shot to the ribs, watched Wade die, killed some dumb fucks, got punched in the face when Wade woke up, and kissed him. All in all strange day.

 

Then Wade is on me, slamming my body back, and for a moment I think I am about to get the shit knocked out of me, then his mouth is on mine again. “Spidey make ya jealous, brat?”

 

“Maybe.” I snap, pulling away. Wade, Deadpool, the crazy fuck he is, has no actual sexual preference, and fucking Spiderman draws out the worst side of me, because Wade is so… into him. It is unsettling, when ninety percent of the time I am the one who inadvertantly gets hump for fucksake when he is dreaming, trust me, being held in a crushing hug while being humped and called Spidey is not the most gratifying or confidence boosting thing for a 16 year old girl who thinks she is pretty, most of the time.

 

Ok, ok, I am not pretty when covered in his brain matter. Which has happened before, or my own for that matter, or any brain matter. Brain mattered does not equate cute. “Don’t be, you both get my motor running, different reasons.” Damn if he is not trying hard tonight.

 

Normally I would just shrug and roll away, but I started this little game tonight. It never goes far. Wade claims morally he is too old, and the sexual tension is perfect for our crime fighting. I think he is crazy, to be fair, Wade is crazy. “Fuck, a’ight.” I breathe, tackling him.

 

Guess he wasn’t ready, cause we both end up on the floor, and it is all out war, a fight for dominance, hands, tongues, legs. Wade wins, then again, no fucking shit, he is like three times my size, and easily twice my weight. He is straddling me, has my hands pinned above my head, and fuck, there is a dangerous leer in his eyes I have not seen before, suddenly I am very aware of his violent nature, and then he bites me. 

 

I groan, and jerk against him. His teeth scraping the skin on my neck, and I am lost, this victory is his, I can feel his scared hands on me, tickling my ribs, and this just feels right. He is growling, and I can feel the electricity between us. He is moving now, tossing me onto the bed, and his hips are between mine, his face pressed into my neck, breathing hard. 

 

Wade’s moral compass has never been on one hundred percent right. He knows who the bad guys are, who the good guys are (sorta), and he knows that children should be protected. After he watched me kill the first time, you could see the boner behind his suit, not gonna lie, it was exhilarating to me the whole murder thing… but seeing Wade’s reaction, shit, that was better.

 

His moral compass with me, is a shit shot. It’s like he forgets I am a kid to some degree, and a virgin. About to not be, if he keeps up whatever the fuck he is doing. His hand is inching up my shorts dangerously, and shit, shit, he is touching me.

 

My mind goes completely blank. Wade has his mouth back on mine, and his hand in my shorts, stroking my wetness, making a mess, his other hand is up my croptop, pinching my nipple harder than I thought he should, but jesus it is amazing. I am settling into the pleasure, when Wade shifts, and then he is pulling back. Not because he wants to, fucking Colossus is in the room. 

 

He has Wade by his head, and is making a noise I do not recognize. Ellie, or Warhead, is standing behind him, frowning. She is older than me. By like a year, and I can already see that whatever brought them here means the Xmen need us. “She’s a child.” 

 

Wade rolls his eyes. “None of this Xmen bullshit, chrome cock, whaddaya want?”

 

“Professor Xavier wants you and Lucifer to come to the school for a talk.” Colossus snarls.

 

“I’ll just, get dressed.” I’m scrambling to my feet, and pushing past Warhead.

 

“Put on your suit!” Wade nearly screams at me.

 

So I do what I am told. Fucking Wade. I pull my hair up into a pony tail, and tug on the suit. It is essentially the same as his, except Purple where his is red, and backless, something we had argued over, but, open backed is my thing. Wade had consented finally. As I am tugging on my boots, Wade slips in. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” He is moaning it.

 

I cast my eyes to him, and the fucker is drooling, his eyes lost on the tightness of the suit he made me. He is inching towards me, “Zip me up, hotpants.” He growls at me.

 

I assist him, zipping his suit up, before he puts his mask on, he kisses me again, something I am both confused about and very in love with. I strap the pistols to my hips, and check my boots to make sure both of my knives are in there. 

 

When we finally join Warhead and Colossus I laugh, “You brought a car?” 

 

Colossus raises and eyebrow, “It fits me better than the cabs… Wade normally calls.”

 

I believe that. I have rode between him and Warhead in a cab before. It is not comfortable. “You ride with me.” Warhead says, catching my attention. 

 

She is motioning towards her bike. “Logan at the house?” I ask after I climb on.

 

“Yeah,” She nods.

 

“Lovely, Wade is going to get shot tonight, and I am going to have to carry his dead ass home.” She is laughing. I am completely at a loss as to why she thinks this is funny. Then again, who knows, maybe Warhead is just ridiculous all the time. 

 

By the time we make it to the school of the gifted, I am more than ready to get this over. I am still getting used to breathing in the mask, talking, seeing… the mask is awkward. Not sure how Wade does it actually.

 

Logan is there instantly, hugging me and swinging me around. Logan, Wolverine, not sure what he prefers to be called; anyway, Logan is the only Xmen that actively pisses Wade off. But, then again, he also knew my dad. And I love this man, he is like my uncle! 

 

“Made you a suit did he?” Logan pulls at the spandex.

 

“Hands off my favorite toy, ya australian piece of…” Wade’s voice is menacing but he drops the argument with Xavier appears.

 

“Professor.” I smile at him as warmly as I can, moving away from Logan, and hugging him in his chair. 

 

“Avalon, Wade, nice to see you both, and your suit is quite nice, Wade if you ever stop doing whatever you're doing, maybe you could make our suits.” The old man has jokes.

 

“What do you lot want anyway?” Instantly I can see Wade is battling his own demons, and I move beside him, ungloving my hand, and one of his, then linking my fingers through his. It is probably not missed on them.

 

“We have found the man that Ajax sold most of the enhanced or supers to.” Logan offers.

 

“Thought you might like to come along with us.” Bobby, didn’t see the iceman appear, says after a long moment.

 

“Me, yes. Hotpants, no.” Deadpool is in full bloom now. “Sorry professor.” He is sitting on Xavier’s lap. “I have it hot for teacher, but, not you.” 

 

“Wade, I am fucking going.” I snarl, not sure if I want him to be protective or not.

 

“Sassy now, brat.” Deadpool has me, spinning me around, dipping me.

 

“Stop, Deadpool, you’ll make me puuuuuke!” I almost wail.

 

“Ok, ok, jailbait.” He stops. “Might bone ya later, if this works out.”

 

I roll my eyes and blush, suddenly very thankful for the mask. “Might have to take you up on that,” I manage to snark out, “But only if you're a good boy, and no chasing Spidey-tail.”

 

I can literally see the wheels turning in his mind. “Deal.” 

 

Warhead dies laughing. Like is on the fucking ground at this point, and I am reminded we are not the only two in this story. I roll my eyes, unapologetically, and suddenly Deadpool is behind me, arms tight around my body, under my breast, more than ready to squeeze the life outta me. “Who else is going on this little adventure?” I manage.

 

Deadpool is silent after that, I can only image what the hell is going on in his brain. “Was a good deal….” He is talking mostly to himself, so I ignore him, and I can tell the others want no part of the conversation.

 

“Logan, Bobby, Colossos, Warhead, and you two.” Xavier mumbles. “Maybe Storm, if she feels like it. This is not a merc mission, no killing! Only recon, and capture.”

 

“Cause you think I can contain him and all…” I mumble under my breath, I am reaching my own sanity break, it happens sometimes. To be fair, it hasn’t been a wonderful couple of years. My mom fucking shot me! That is its own mess, but then there was that whole business with my dad dying, and the government pushing me to the point I fully mutated, and then Wade, all these weird needs/feelings/shit with Wade. 

 

Xavier can see what people think, so I can only imagine the rollercoaster that must be my mind, shit the theme park that is Wade’s, it has gotten worse since Vanessa left him, but the blind woman and Weasel think I am making him better - time will tell.

 

“Shall we, a whole new worrrrrrrrrrrld” Deadpool is singing, fucking singing now. 

 

“Wade. Get in the jet.” I am pushing him up the ramp, securing him and rolling my eyes. Man needs a fucking straight jacket like the Joker or Harley Quinn - shit if he is the Joker, damnit, I am Harley Quinn, and I am the fucking Harley Quinn of this story. Not sure what that says about me. At least my hair isn’t dyed to match our suits, yet. Not out of the question.

 

Not sure there is anything I would say no to if Wade asked. Yea, I’m pretty fucked at this point. I strap myself in, and sigh. Wade is still singing, something ridiculous from the Lion King, I lift my mask up, letting my mouth and nose have a break. Warhead sits beside me. “Sorry for interrupting… was that foreplay?”

 

I choke on air. “No, sulky teenage girl, foreplay is shooting people, and breathing in the smoke, watching her fly to me, her legs around me…”

 

“WADE!” I yelp, slamming him in the chest. 

 

All eyes are on me. I can feel the blush on my face, I jerk my mask back down. “Although, with Spidey it’s all about those webs…”

 

“WADE DAMNIT!” Now I am angry, just straight up angry. I unclip, and stand, reaching above me, jerking the oxygen tank down from it’s secured location, and slam it into his face, hard, several times. Logan and Colossus are giggling. Fucking Storm is rolling her eyes, and Bobby - the fucker, ices us both up.

 

“We can ride in silence now.” He says, matter of factly. Holy shit, we are the laughing stock of the superhero world. My mutations are weird enough without Deadpool fucking with me… Shit, I can’t even.

 

I decided now is a good time to die a little, and close my eyes, willing hypothermia to set in. No luck though. It is just not cold enough. So I decided to do something else, I count.

 

We are not Avengers, Cap’ America would never stand for that, and I am pretty sure Tony would find a way to kill Wade, with Wade’s mouth. But, we are not Xmen either. Sure both teams, and I use that term super lightly, pull us in as needed for shit they don’t wanna dirty their hands with or shit like this, where revenge is involved but…

 

We are not heroes. I am not, Wade is not, the team we make Deadpool and Lucifer, like really, the name implies we are baddies. Not like, supervillains, but not like good guys either. Guess it's part of the deal, being with Wade. A decision my dad made in his final days was to make the courts uphold a long standing godfather - Wade as my legal guardian. 

 

I am pretty sure Nick Fury shit himself when that happened. Or he spontaneously combusted, not sure. Cap said it took him a day or two to understand why my dad Shelby Franco thought Wade would be a good enough guardian. I think I get it, we are alike and so different, we kind of compliment each other’s crazy.

 

Wade is watching me, just watching me through the ice, I don’t know what is on his mind, but I can tell you the ice is starting to melt, Warhead’s doing. The moment I am freed enough, I launch at him, dropping the oxygen tank and hugging him. “SORRRRRRY Deaddddie.” I mumble all sing songy against his neck.

 

“Don’t worry bout it brat, shouldn’t talk about our special alone time… God, woman, that suit, shoulda remembered you're a baby, cause I wanna-”

 

Yeah, Wade is definitely horny. I nail his mouth with mine, just a small kiss, and then lean back, “Shhhhh.” I know he is not shutting up. No way in hell. Why of all nights did Colossos have to come over?

 

“So, what are we doing?” I ask the others.

 

“Went over the plan while you two were on ice. Clearly shouldn’t have thawed you.” Warhead sighed.

 

“Nah, we will be appropriate.” I manage to say but Wade is rubbing my ribs.

 

“Really?” Logan is watching me curiously. “Your dad would be so proud.”

 

“Logan, tutut low blow mother fucker.” Wade kicked him in the balls. 

 

Logan regained his composure then fucking shot Wade, in the head. “Fuck Logan!” I nearly scream. 

 

“He doesn’t die.” Logan interjects kind of lamely.

 

“Shit.” I groan. “Just, we're gonna stay here until he wakes up, could be a little bit.”

 

When Wade does wake up, we are alone, and the Xmen are long gone, along with several new enhanced folks. We are mercifully dropped off close enough to the apartment that I can drag him home. Yeah, just another day in the fuckin’ life of super… good baddies? Fuck it who knows, I’m going to bed with a dead man. Welcome to our life.

 

-XOXO Luci

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to continue this, please let me know. (:


End file.
